


Shatter My Stars

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bratty Rey (Star Wars), Breeding Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Piercings, No Beta, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slight degradation kink, Tattooed Ben Solo, heiress Rey, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Rey cannot believe that she is doing this. Why on earth did she decide to get her nipples pierced?Walking into Solo Ink, she did not expect to see an utterly delightful Alpha who just so happens to be the owner. And her piercer.Rey might be in a spot of trouble.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Shatter My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I started writing this back in September shortly after I got my nipples pierced lol  
> I am now FINALLY publishing it! 
> 
> Please note: there are depictions of actual piercing, with needles and such. While I tried to make it as nongraphic as possible, it’s still a thing so please proceed with caution.  
> Also, I am not a piercer or tattoo artist of any kind. This is almost 100% completely incorrect. I based this off of my best memories of getting piercings and memories can be tricky.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Are you sure about this?” Rose asks, the trepidation clear in her voice. Her brown eyes gaze upwards at the storefront. It looks simple enough, the shop window full of beautiful swirling designs on one half and blackout curtains on the other. The sign above says, “Solo Ink.”

Rey pulls off her green Gucci shades, squinting at the sign. “Yup. Here we are. We are doing this.” She quickly pulls out her gold iPhone—the latest model—she’s not a simpleton and quickly snaps a pic of the store’s sign. Captioning it, “about to do something wild,” she posts it on her Instastories without a second glance.

People like knowing what she’s up to, like to live vicariously through her. And she likes to give the people what they want, all 2 million of them that follow her on Instagram.

Rey stuffs her phone back into her purse--pink, Gucci (of course)--and walks up the three steps leading to the door, Rose following quickly behind. Rose is her closest friend, they met in sociology class, and she’s fiercely loyal. She doesn’t hang around Rey for the clout, which is something that Rey desperately needed. Rose is also a beta, so there’s no added drama with rut and heat and mating.

Rey really tries not to think about heat--the bane of her existence. If there’s anything that Rey hates more than uncoordinated outfits, it’s being an omega. She despises her biology, the way that her biology completely dictates her once every three months and creates an intense need to submit, mate, and pumped full of pups. She shutters at the thought, thinking about the girls from her high school, already mated with children. Rey refuses to even consider finding an alpha, thank you very much. She already has enough drama in her life, without that added mess.

They walk up the stairs to the parlor, swinging the door wide open, hearing the little bell cling. Two people are sitting in the lobby area, one is filling out a form on a clipboard. Rey hears the hum of a tattoo gun in the distance. The room is well-lit, showcasing all sorts of art from pin-ups to bright images of fish. The walls of the parlor are an intense blend of red, white, and black. Rey feels out of her element, in her light wash denim skirt and orange crop top. She shifts from foot to foot, trying to get comfortable.

Rose notices Rey’s discomfort and how out of their element the two girls are in a place like this. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Rose mumbles under her breath.

Rey suddenly agrees as her nostrils flare as the most delish scent permeates towards her. She looks up, seeking out the cause of the scent. Her eyes meet the whiskey brown eyes of the most delectable alpha she’s ever seen.

Tall. Alpha. Mate. The man was impossibly tall. And large. Like built like a refrigerator sort of large. His red flannel shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal his inked-up arms. Biceps, Rey thinks. Really nice biceps. She feels slick in her panties already.

“Do you have an appointment?” The large man asks as Rey continues to stare at him. Rey prides herself in being a pretty well put together woman. She’s almost embarrassed at her intense reaction to the man in front of her. He’s just doing his job.

“Yeah hi. I have a piercing appointment under Rey Palpatine,” she replies. She doesn’t even recognize her voice, so high and false in her head.

The man stiffens at her last name. Which fine. A lot of people act that way. It probably has to do with her grandfather. He’s not exactly known for his kindness. Not like Rey knows the guy or anything. He’s just the man who signs the checks.

The tattooed Alpha clears his throat. “Right. Have it right here. Nipple piercing appointment?”

Rose giggles behind her and Rey has a brief thought of stomping on the other girls’ foot. To his credit, the Alpha seems to be completely unphased by the two giggly gals. He just hands Rey a clipboard with the instructions to fill it out and to give him a valid ID.

As he steps into her space, Rey takes a sharp inhale at his scent. Mate. Alpha. Now. The pesky voice in her head yelps and keens at the idea of this Alpha. Rey does her best to ignore it.

Rey fills out all the respective boxes on the clipboard. She pauses at the part where it offers the same designation piercers if desired. She didn’t even consider the idea that her piercer would be an Alpha. “If you prefer an Omega to pierce you, I can get Armie to do it if need be,” the tattooed man says softly.

She stares at his hands, thinking of them near her breasts. She spots the beginnings of a tattoo at his wrist—swirls and what looks to be trees almost? “No, I’m fine. I don’t let such a silly thing like designation get in the way of what I want.” Rey hopes she sounds confident in herself. A strong, confident Omega standing her ground in front of an Alpha.

“Okay, perfect. Just let me process your ID and you can start looking at what sort of jewelry you want. I will only pierce you with barbells though, so don’t get cute and ask for some sort of fancy-ass shit or something,” he begins to walk in the back to process her information before pausing and turning around. “My name is Ben, by the way. Ben Solo.”

The two girls look around at the jewelry, pointing out their favorites and getting giddy. Rey is actually going to do this. Alright. Rey finally decides on a bright purple barbell. “Purple for royalty,” she says with a smile as Ben walks back into the room.

Ben simply nods at her response. He seemed more stern somehow when he came back. His face portraying nothing but courteous professionalism. No more slightly shy and awkward Alpha.

The gears in Rey’s brain begin to turn as Ben begins to prep the room for her. Rey looks at Rose with excitement. Rose grabs her phone and starts snapping photos for the group chat. This is a moment for everyone to know—even if they don’t get all the details.

Rey sits on the little table/chair thing in the parlor. Kicking her legs like a kid at a doctor’s appointment. Ben seems to be sterilizing all of the tools, judging by the strong smell of alcohol.

This is where the fun begins.

“So, Ben Solo, is it?” She asks, trying to be coy and flirtatious. “Like, the sign outside?”

His face is unmoved as he sets everything on a tray and grabs a couple of paper towels. “Yep. This is my place. When you are comfortable, please take off your top and bra. I’m going to mark where we want the piercing to be.”

Rey blinks. Alpha wants you to undress. Alpha thinks you are desirable. Go to Alpha. Rey thinks she’s going to go insane from this. “Well, this is certainly the fastest way I’ve ever taken my top off for a guy.” Ben remains expressionless. “Okay. Right. Well.” Rey peels off her orange crop top, shivering at the chill from the AC. Her nipples harden slightly. “I didn’t wear a bra. Makes life easier that way, ya know?”

Rose looks at Rey, “I cannot relate.”

Ben moves closer to Rey, so close that Rey can feel his breath on her skin. It makes her shiver. He smells like spearmint gum and something husky and masculine. Rey sort of wants to bottle it and keep it as a perfume. “May I?” He asks, polite, and reserved. Rey simply nods her consent.

She gasps when she feels the marker touch her nipples. Two dots on each nipple. Ben explains to her how the process works as he marks her. His voice is deep and soothing and Rey feels like she is getting put into a trance. Every cell in her body gravitates towards this man, she cannot explain it. She just hopes that there is a puddle of slick on the chair she’s sitting on.

Before Rey even realizes it, she is laying back on the chair. Rose is standing behind her. Rey gazes up towards Rose and smiles at her. “Holy shit, this is happening. I’m going to pee my pants.”

“I would ask you not to do that. I’ll be the one to clean it up,” Ben grumbles at her.

Rey grins at Rose, dimples on full display. “I think we got the grumpiest piercer in the entire town, Rose,” she says in mock seriousness.

Ben’s eye twitches at her words but he doesn’t respond. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

Ben looms over her and murmurs something about taking a deep breath when suddenly Rey feels a sharp pain in her left nipple. “MOTHERFUCKER. WARN A LADY NEXT TIME.”

“I did. Several times. Putting the bar in and—first one done.”

Rey chances a glance at her left nipple and the purple barbell running through it.

“Mr. Solo, do you have your nipples pierced?” She asks as Ben moves around to the other side of her.

“Yep.”

“Are they as pretty as mine?”

“Prettier.”

“Rose, I think this man is teasing me,” Rey murmurs. She cannot get over his voice. She cannot get over this Alpha man.

“Well, you did call him grumpy,” Rose points out.

“He is grumpy, though. A big grumpy Alpha in flannel even though it’s, like, a million degrees out.”

Ben ignores her, but he does shrug off his flannel as though to spite her. “Deep breath in,” he warns before Rey feels the stabbing feeling once more. For whatever reason, the right one did not hurt as bad as the left one. Ben twists the ball onto the other end of the piercing.

“Alright, you’re all finished. Aftercare is—“ Rey listens to what he has to say but also doesn’t. She puts her top back on and looks at his lips as they form words. She wonders what those lips feel like on her breasts.

“Am I going to be more sensitive during Heat?” She asks, not caring if she’s interrupting.

She watches as the Alpha swallows air. “Many Omegas report increased sensitivity during Heat, yes.” He looks slightly uncomfortable at telling her this. He hides it well under the guise of professionalism, but Rey can tell.

Rey—feeling bold—decides to press her luck. “Are you thinking about it, me in Heat?”

Rose—poor Rose—chokes on her water and decides that’s her cue to leave.

“That’s highly inappropriate, Miss Palpatine,” Ben stammers.

“Doesn’t answer my question, though. A word to the wise, Mr. Solo, I always get what I want.” She watches as Ben gulps. She glances down towards his jeans, spotting the hard-on he’s sporting. “See you soon, Benny,” she shouts as she drops two crisp hundred dollar bills and runs.

Ben is standing in the middle of his tattoo parlor, awestruck. It isn’t until much later that he realizes that she stole his flannel shirt.

🌟🌟🌟

Weeks go by and although Rey was only half listening to what Ben was saying about aftercare, she still manages to follow all the instructions he left her on her little sheet.

Her grandfather almost found out about her little outing, but she managed to get the staff of his mansion to keep her secret. Sometimes she thinks that they’ll listen to her well before they listen to her grandfather.

Once more, she stands outside the storefront of Solo Ink. This time, however, she is without her trusted companion Rose. Rey wears her high waisted shorts and Ben’s flannel and nothing else. She’s a woman on a mission. She is going to seduce this man.

Rey walks into the parlor expecting it to be exactly like the time before. She has never been more wrong. The place is popping. There’s the buzzing of a tattoo gun happening and music blaring and people everywhere. Before, there was only a couple of people—a slow day she supposes. But today—it seems like everyone is there.

She moves up to the front desk where a gal with bright pink hair is flipping through an art book. “Hi, I’m here to see Ben Solo. My name is Rey.”

The pink-haired girl glances upward. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight of Rey. “Oh, so you’re Rey. Got it. Understood. I’ll go grab Ben.”

Rey stands awkwardly in the parlor next to huge Alpha men who look like they could crush her. Rey never considered herself to be a small Omega, but compared to these men—she’s absolutely tiny.

Rey is struck by his scent once more. Her breath catches in her throat as she peers towards him as he walks towards her. He’s frowning, which somehow makes him even hotter. “Well if it isn’t my little thief,” he chuckles darkly. “Into my office.”

Rey came here on a mission, but it seems as though Ben is also on a mission. And so far he’s winning because Rey’s panties are already soaked.

Ben leads her down the proverbial rabbit hole into his office. It’s sleek and clean with giant pieces of art hanging on the walls. “Are these yours?” She asks, unable to keep the wonder out of her voice. They are truly magnificent pieces.

Ben nods.

She stops at one in particular, a silhouette of a man standing at a cliff shrouded in darkness save for a beacon of light coming from the heavens. “Darkness rises with light coming to meet it,” she murmurs to herself.

Ben snaps his head up. “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing—just something that my grandfather likes to say.”

“Sooooo,” Rey begins, “do I take my top off?”

Ben laughs. Like his scent, Rey wants to bottle it. “Technically speaking, that’s my shirt.”

“What are you going to do, punish me?”

Ben steps closer to her. He toys with the knot where she tied his shirt. Rey breathes in his scent and lets it waft over her. “Do you wanna be punished?” He asks.

Rey moves toward his desk and sits down on top of it, letting her legs spread. “I thought you were going to see if my piercings have been healing properly. I did everything you told me to,” she says as she undoes the knot and works open the buttons of her top.

Ben steps in between her legs and pushes the flannel off of her letting her fall onto the desk. He inspects her piercings with his thumb between his teeth. “May I touch you?”

Rey simply nods and suddenly his hands are on her, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. Rey moans loudly at the sensation. “Alpha, please.”

Ben takes this as permission to go further. He leans closer until his mouth is hovering right over hers. Every time Rey leans forward so that they can kiss, he pulls away—teasing.

“We’re gonna do this on my terms or we’re not going to do it at all.” Rey simply nods overwhelmed by his scent and that Omega voice in her head saying, Mate. Now. Present. Pups. Be a good Omega for Alpha.

When their lips finally meet, a great cataclysm occurs. Every ounce of Rey’s soul becomes alive in fiery heat. She opens her mouth as Ben’s tongue presses in. She’s never felt so whole, so complete from one simple kiss. His hands move from where they rested on her breasts—up and down her body in a firm caress.

Rey wraps her arms around him as she moves her mouth down his body, annoyed at the amount of fabric between them. Ben breaks away from her for just a moment to remove his black Henley.

Almost his entire body is inked. His right arm bearing a full sleeve tattoo—a forest scene of some sort that Rey cannot quite pick out. There’s a piece along his chest—something mysterious. And like he told her—his nipples were pierced. And they were indeed very pretty.

Before she could finish processing his splendor, he moved on her—one hand in her hair and the other sliding down her body to the buttons of her jean shorts. He pushes them down revealing her soaking were panties. “Look at you, making a big mess for your Alpha. Does this turn you on? Does the thought of being fucked in an office where anyone can walk in turn you on?”

Rey moans as she feels his hand in her panties rubbing her heated pussy. Ben moves two fingers to circle her clit causing her to cry out in ecstasy. “Please,” she whimpers, rutting into his hand in desperation. His other hand pulls harder on her hair.

“Please, what?” He grits out, his hand moving from her hair to her throat—not squeezing but the thought is there.

“Fuck me, please! Please, Alpha, I wanna feel your knot,” Rey cries as his hand moves out her underwear, pulling her shorts and panties down in one go.

“Dirty little Omega, begging for the knot of an Alpha she barely knows,” he growls out as he flips her over on his deck, ass hanging in the air. Rey can feel the cool air on her heated center.

“Yess, Ben, need it so bad, pleasepleasepleaseplease.” She closes her eyes in desperation. She hears him unzip his jeans. She hears the slight crinkle of a condom. The omega in her cries at the idea that he isn’t going to be knotting her today—that she won’t feel his hot seed inside her. The rational side of Rey is grateful that he’s playing it safe.

Ben grabs her hips, moving her as though she’s just a rag doll, lining her up with his hips. Slowly—inch by inch—he presses into her filling her up. When she hisses in pain, he pauses but never pulls out. He’s larger than any of the didos she’s played with. Eventually, in what feels like too long and no time at all, he is fully seated in her.

“Fuck, Rey, feel so good. Good, tight little Omega,” he groans out as he slowly pulls out and sinks back in. Rey preens at his praise.

It takes a few moments for him to set a rhythm with her. But soon he’s pounding into her, hard and fast. Rey’s mouth falls open as gravity takes her off her elbows so she’s laying face down on the desk. She’s pretty sure she’s drooling. Ben grips onto her hair, pulling so that her head is forced backward. She moans as Ben hits a particular spot in her. Nothing has ever felt so good in her life.

“There you go, Omega, fucking take it. Fucking scream so that everyone can hear who owns you.” Ben thrusts into her harder, almost like an animal causing Rey’s eyes to roll back in her head. In a moment of sheer intensity, Rey cums so hard she stars in her vision.

With a death grip in her hair, Ben’s orgasm hits causing him to pull out and quickly throw off his condom. Rey feels hot cum hit her ass and lower back. She just continues to lay there—too worn out from her orgasm to even move, utterly and completely boneless.

In the background, Rey hears Ben move around. She doesn’t quite feel like she’s on this planet. She feels him move a washcloth across her body where he came on her. He lifts her up and into his lap and presses a bottle of water to her lips. Rey laps at it greedily, becoming more and more herself with each gulp.

“There you are, princess. Was I too rough on you? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been so intense,” Ben tells her as he combs a hand through her hair.

“When can we do that again?” She asks, completely ignoring all of his other questions. Intense? Yes. Perfect? Also yes. Words could not explain how amazing she felt.

Ben laughs. “We’ll talk about it, princess. You still are gonna have to give me my shirt back eventually.”

The two sit there—bare skin to bare skin for a while. Rey is certain that everyone in the parlor knows exactly what they were up to and in this particular instance, she cannot bring herself to care. Sitting here with Ben feels right. It feels good.

Rey is so, so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!  
> And please tell me if I need to add any tags :) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)  
> 
> 
> With love,  
> Bekki


End file.
